


Care Bear Chair

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Care Bears AU, GOD THIS IS CURSED, M/M, crackfic, here you go beautiful wife some cursed images for your brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Read at your own risk.Cursed drabble ahead. Care bears AU, need I say more?Also it's all in rhyme. Really bad rhyme.





	Care Bear Chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNarcolepticOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarcolepticOne/gifts).



> No beta, I wrote this in like 30 mins, hope you like care bears and bad rhymes.
> 
> For my beautiful wife.

Up in the sky and far away, is a place where the pure of heart all play. A land of joy and rainbows galore, I'm sure you know just what's in store. Know now, dear reader, that where we are going cannot be reached even by a 767 Boeing. Sit back and be sure to give all the love you've got, for we are on our way to Care-a-lot.

Our tale begins one early morning, where a rather cranky soul was spending his time groaning. The bear you see before you is known as Iggy Bear, and though his attitude seems to say otherwise, he really does care. Care about what, one might ask? About his front lawn being ruined by Stars and Stripes Bear, that ass! His immaculate garden of posies and roses was destroyed before his front door even closes!

Stars and Stripes Bear was just having fun, and before he even realized it, the deed had been done. Sheepish and mindful of Iggy Bear's temper, Stars and Stripes Bear tried not to let out a whimper.

“I'm sorry I ruined your plants, Iggy Bear, I was going too fast and didn't see them, I swear!”

Green fur frazzled and eyes full of anger, Iggy Bear jabbed the chest of his neighbor.

“All in good fun, you say every time, but not today! No! You will pay for your crime!”

As Iggy bear ranted and raved rather than let this blow over, he failed to notice care meter dropping lower. Stars and Stripes bear pointed it out with a shriek.

“Oh no! The caring on Earth has gotten weak!”

Blue eyes met green, and a truce had to be made. The children of Earth needed their help, and they could not disobey. Running to their portal to Earth for times just like this, away they were swept, surrounded by mist. Once on Earth, the pair glanced around, before noticing a small child on the ground.

“Oh woe is me!” Cried the child in sadness, “I can't ever go home, not to that madness!”

“Whatever is wrong, dear boy?” Iggy Bear asked.

“Stars and Stripes Bear stepped closer. “Is it something to do with your past?”

The child was startled, wiping away his tears. “Who are you?”

“Don't worry, we're nothing to fear!”

Iggy Bear patted the young lad, his face looking dour. “Go on and tell us, what's made your day sour?”

The child explained that his parents were fighting, and he did not want to be in a house full of thunder and lightning. The two Care Bears listened and let him speak up, and at some point, Iggy Bear appeared with a cup.

“Drink this, lad, it will make you feel better. I'm sorry your home life is nothing but fetters.”

Stars and Stripes Bear gave advice that was real. “You should sit with your parents and tell them how you feel.”

“But what if they don't listen?” The young boy cried. “It has been like this ever since my grandma had died.”

Iggy Bear sat on the root of a tree, “Sometimes you have to remind them what the end will be.”

“Exactly! It's always hard when you have to say goodbye, but you have to remind them that one day we all die.” Stars and Stripes Bear sat by Iggy bear and took his hand, “Sometimes adults just don't understand.”

The boy sniffled and wiped at his eyes, before he smiled and thanked the two guys. “I'll try to talk to them, I promise I will. I'll get them to care again, especially grandpa Gil.”

“That's the spirit lad!” Iggy Bear cheered.

“You're more forgiving than this guy here.” Stars and Stripes Bear looked at Iggy Bear as he jeered.

“You twit, I'll make you pay for ruining my flowers!” And so began their fight for another few hours.

Know all who venture to Care-a-lot beware, Iggy Bear has good aim with his lawn chairs.


End file.
